1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Related Art
A rechargeable or secondary battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low capacity battery pack having one unit battery inside may be used for, e.g., various portable compact electronic devices such as cellular phones or camcorders. A large capacity battery pack having, e.g., several tens of unit batteries connected together, may be used as, e.g., the power source for motor drive, such as in hybrid electric vehicles, etc.